The Mole's notes form the story
The Mole I am feelig better but my tummy is really swollen. I sighed and limped to the cabins. According to Zoey they had put butterfly tattoos where the stitches used to be. I wished I could have been able to see them. When I got there Sniffles helped me get to my bed. This made me homesick again because it reminded me of when I was a little mole and if I was badly hurt or injured my father (I think) would carry me to bed and invite my friends over. I started crying when I got to my bed. Sniffles tried to comfort me but it just made me more homesick. I love the other contestants especially Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, and Cub. They are all like brothers and sisters. But I've made up my mind. I'm going home. It was time to DANCE! Get it? Dance? the dancing challenge. I teamed up with Sniffles and we Danced to "On the Floor" ''by J-LO. It was fun but it hurt my tummy. I had to keep taking pain meds.It reminds me of how I used to sing and play the guitar for my classmates long ago and they said I had a great voice. All the practice on songs makes me want to write one. I can't talk or sing anymore but I can still play the guitar and the way I write songs is to write the lyrics and put it on sheet music and have someone else sing it. Today I wrote a goodbye song to play when the time comes because I still haven't changed my mind about leaving. I called it "''Mind or Heart". ''Who should I choose to sing it? Sniffles has a great voice, maybe I should choose him. I marched through camp grounds while tears repeativly come out of my eyes. I was feeling really really homesick and everyone else was trying to help me feel better but everything they said made me more homesick. I had been sitting in the Confession stall for hours crying until the Judges came. I had a meeting with them as I heave up really heavy sobs big wet tears streaming down my cheeks. They understood and they tried to convince me to tough it out. Noah hugged me as I sobbed in his arms. There's no way that I am going to stay. I don't feel that I have what it takes in my heart to be style champion. We performed our routine in front of the judges and our routine won. Sniffles is the one who got rewarded. and now is the time. They asked if anyone wanted to surrender. I raised my hand high. I got out my guitar. I gave the lyrics to Sniffles. I played my guitar and Sniffles sings the song. Here's what I wrote: ''We might seperate by sound You feel that I am nowhere to be found '' ''You might look and then you see '' ''that there is nowhere I will be In every other place we might part but we'll never seperate by mind or heart He stopped and he started to cry. I was already crying. the majority of the group was crying just like when Pop was eliminated. It ended with hugs tears and now it's time for me to go. This is the end of my experience of the contest. I am going to miss my friends back at the island. But I know I will see them again. Goodbye, good friends. Goodbye, Camp Wawanakwa. Goodbye,mutant animals. Mole is out.